


Kiss In The Rain.

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll kiss you in the rain so you get twice as wet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Rain.

Time had passed since Jean had welcomed the girl she cared for home. She was aware both Mattie and Lucien were surprised by her choice and yet, she had felt something that first day. She had known as she nursed the girl back to health that she was feeling something she could not deny, when the girl had come back to her, bringing what little she needed, it had been clear the girl had chosen her. Now, a full four months after Christmas and New Year had passed, she found she was glad to be here, glad to have the girl at her side. 

She had not asked the girl her name when she had first been with them, she had only asked when the girl came home to her for Christmas and now she had her, her Rosalinde, Ros. Her lover. The girl was tender with her, taking her time to romance her and yet, as they walked together, Ros' hand closed tightly around her own, she knew that she had been right to trust the girl. As it began to rain Rosalinde smiled over at her, speking softly. 

"Remember that promise I made?"

"Which one..."

"I'll kiss you in the rain so you get twice as wet." 

Jean had flushed richly, smiling a little shyly. 

"Oh.. yes I remember..."

Ros had smiled, saying nothing and pulling Jean closer, kissing her in silence.


End file.
